Magic Screen
On the Magic Screen, you can sacrifice to your gods, bargain with spirits, and review your previous magical actions. There are four sections to this screen: Gods, Spirits, Sacred Time, and Other. You can switch between them by swiping left or right at the top left of the screen. As usual, you can check on your Clan Circle's advice at the bottom of the screen. You can also check your clan's wealth, which is useful for deciding what you can afford to sacrifice. This is the case for all sections. The other constant is the ritual button. Gods within the last year, but does not have a shrine to her, though they do have shrines to Elmal, Ekarna, Dostal, and Inilla.]] This section deals with your gods, their blessings, and the shrines and temples you have built for them. At left is a list of your gods. If you have built a shrine, temple, or great temple to a god, an icon of the relevant shrine level will appear next to their name. And if you have sacrificed to them during the year, whether for a known blessing or to learn new blessings, the "sacrifice" icon of a flame will appear as well. Each god offers certain blessings (see the page linked for a full list). You can tap a god's name to see their blessings. At the start of the game, you will know only a few blessings. These will show up with black boxes next to the names, while unknown blessings, which you must sacrifice to learn before asking the god to grant, will be shown with gray boxes. If you have built a shrine, the active blessing will be shaded in. And if you sacrifice for a blessing, the "sacrifice" icon will appear within the square. Below the other information there are buttons labeled Build and Sacrifice. Build will let you build, enlarge, or downsize a shrine or temple to the currently highlighted god. Sacrifice lets you sacrifice to that god. You can specify whether you want to sacrifice for a blessing or for new mysteries, which include the details of myths (essential to performing rituals as well as blessings. Spirits From this section, you can bargain with Raven and your sworn spirits. At left, your spirits are listed. Those that are currently helping the clan have a spiral icon next to their names. You can tap each spirit's name to see its abilities. The Build button remains, but is transparent and gray: you cannot build shrines to spirits. Next to it is the Bargain button. When bargaining with a spirit, you have the following options: * Persuade: This will cost you nothing but time. However, it is not guaranteed to work. Persuasion depends on the magical abilities of your Clan Circle, and is helped by the presence of a shaman on the circle. * Offer Magic: This option cannot fail, but will cost you a point of your Clan Magic. * Release for Larger Effect (not available for Raven) * Release for Longer Effect (not available for Raven) If the spirit has more than one ability, you can also choose between them. Note that a spirit will only help you in one way at a time. Sacred Time This section shows your Sacred Time magical allocation for this year. You can't change it, but sometimes it's useful to be able to check. Tap a row to see a description of that magic's effects. Other This section lists various miscellaneous magical effects that the game is keeping track of, such as benefits from rituals and blessings bestowed during events. Rituals Tapping the Ritual button takes you to this screen. You can scroll throughout the list of rituals. Tap one to see its possible benefits. If a ritual has the message "We don't know this sacred story well enough to perform an Otherworld ritual", you will have to sacrifice to the relevant god for mysteries before performing it. Sacrificing for mysteries has an equal chance of revealing blessings as sacred stories, so it may take you a while, particularly if the god in question has a lot of blessings. Rituals you have successfully performed within the last five years (recently enough to be penalized if you try again) are marked with a Magic rune (resembling an R). Rituals you failed are marked with a backwards magic rune; these do not carry a penalty. And rituals that you successfully performed more than five years ago are marked with a magic rune with a straight line on each side; you can perform these again whenever you like. Performing a ritual is only a good idea if you have a good candidate at hand. To check this, tap the small button with the stick figures in the ritual listing. You will see a list of eligible candidates for the currently highlighted ritual, ordered by one of the recommended stats. You should take into account the other recommended stat as well. And in some cases, other abilities can lead to an alternate path through the ritual. If you have a candidate you like and are ready to start, close the list of candidates and tap start on the ritual menu. This will begin the ritual. For more detail on performing rituals, see the main ritual page. Category:Magic Category:Interface